


Doctor's Visit

by Drumchik



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumchik/pseuds/Drumchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bo needs to heal, Dr Hotpants comes to the rescue. And Nadia gets a reality check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Characters et al belong to the people that make Lost Girl

Kenzi flung open the door to the crack shack. “About time! She…” Her voice disappeared as she noticed Nadia hovering behind Lauren. “What’s with coma girl?”

Lauren frowned. “I couldn’t leave her at the Ash’s compound. Who knows what could happen to her there? Where’s Bo?”

“Great. We’ll make conversation.” Kenzi grabbed Lauren’s hand and hauled her in the door. “Upstairs. Bo. Heal. Now.”

Lauren cast one last hesitant look at Nadia before grabbing her bag and going upstairs. She peered around the door into Bo’s room, finding the succubus under the covers and looking worse for wear.

“Bo.” She moved quickly over to the bed, opening her bag and preparing to tenderly clean the scratches on Bo’s arms. “What happened?”

“The usual. I go in, craziness ensues.” Bo’s fingers closed over Lauren’s arm. “We both know what I need to heal. That’s why you came, isn’t it?”

“I’m a doctor.”

“A doctor of Fae. You know what I need.” Bo ran her finger down Lauren’s arm. “What I want. Don’t you want it too?”

Lauren swallowed visibly, her eyes stuck on the finger that traced patterns on the skin of her arm. “Always.”

A smile broke out over Bo’s face. “Lose the bag. And the clothes.”

The succubus watched with a hungry gaze as Lauren disrobed. It didn’t matter how many times Bo saw her naked, she was always amazed at the beauty of the doctor. Lauren undid the necklace that signified her as the property of the Ash. It had no place in bed with them. When Lauren was undressed, Bo held back the covers of the bed. Lauren moved into the bed beside her and both women sighed in pleasure as skin met skin.

Bo wasted no time, fastening her lips to Lauren in a hot kiss. Lauren’s hands framed Bo’s face, taking deeply of the kiss, tasting what she had missed for so long.

“I missed you,” Bo murmured, pressing soft kisses to Lauren’s jaw. “I missed you so much.”

Lauren moaned as the succubus moved her fingers downwards, cupping Lauren’s breasts possessively. “I missed you too.”

\--

“So…” Kenzi began, after several minutes of uncomfortable silence between herself and Nadia. “How are things?”

Nadia seemed to startle out of a thought. “Fine. Things are fine.”

“Great! That’s good. Things are fine here too. Well, except for Bo getting all scratched up by that demon who is SO in need of a manicure. But, now that Hotpants is here, she’ll be fine.”

Nadia blinked. “Hotpants?”

“Oh! Just…you know, a little joke between friends. Dr Hotpants. Lauren.”

“Oh.”

Another few moments of awkward silence continued, until Kenzi finally broke it once more. “So…did you dream anything fun while you were in a coma?”

\--

Bo’s hands were clasped at the back of Lauren’s head as the doctor feasted upon Bo’s breasts. The pleasure was incredible and she could see how hot Lauren’s energy burned. It added to her enjoyment and she opened her eyes briefly. The sight of the tousled blonde hair and the delicate features against her made her moan, and she clasped Lauren’s free hand.

The doctor looked up at her, a smile forming on her face as she left Bo’s right nipple with a little tug. “What is it?”

“You’re beautiful.”

Lauren rose up again, settling her body atop Bo’s. Their breasts brushed together and Bo moaned again, watching as Lauren’s eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. They kissed again, hungrily and deeply, and Bo moved her hand between them, teasing around Lauren’s left nipple with her thumb.

\--

“They’re taking a long time up there,” Nadia commented.

“Well, you know, Bo’s healing is…complex.” Kenzi wondered if Nadia was aware of what Bo and Lauren were probably doing to ‘heal’ Bo. “You know…a lot of stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“Bo’s a succubus. Practically in heat all the time.”

“Lauren said she was a very sexual person.”

Kenzi lifted an eyebrow. “You have no idea.”

\--

“Oh god…” Lauren bit her lip and moaned as she felt Bo’s tongue trail down her abdomen and up her inner thighs. “God…Bo, please.”

“Mmm, not yet.” Bo resumed her kissing of Lauren’s inner thighs, marveling at the way the blonde was writhing against her touch. 

“Bo….”

“Dr Lewis, you’re so impatient. I think I’ll have to punish you.” Bo rested the palm of her hand on Lauren’s belly, watching as the doctor’s eyes widened when she realized Bo’s intent. “God, I love it when I get to punish you like this.”

She pulsed energy through her hand, watching as Lauren’s trembling increased and her breathing grew shallower. She knew that when she finally settled down to taste her lover that Lauren was going to scream in pleasure as she came.

\--

“So, she was bumping uglies with Dyson for a while, but there’s so much weird ass conflict there and he can’t love her anymore anyway thanks to that hideous creature the Norn. But then Bo has always come back to Lauren, no matter what. That girl would do anything for Hotpants. So I knew when Bo got hurt that the first person to call was the best housecall doctor ever.”

“So…for Bo to heal…they…”

“Do the horizontal tango.” Kenzi glanced up at the wall. “And in five…four…three…two…”

On cue, plaster fell from the ceiling to the floor between Kenzi and Nadia. 

“And they only just got started. Imagine what it’s like for me living here all the time.”

\--

“You haven’t….” Lauren shivered as Bo pressed kisses to her centre. “You haven’t fed yet.”

“Mmm, I will. You know I love to feed when you just start coming…” Bo flashed Lauren a wicked grin. “It makes you come even harder.”

“God…” Lauren rested her arm over her eyes. “The last time….”

Bo’s grin widened. “You mean your multiple orgasm discovery? That was fun.” She settled herself between Lauren’s legs, placing a kiss to each as she draped them over her shoulders. “But I can do better.”

\--

“You seem remarkably cool about this,” Kenzi commented, as another piece of plaster dropped to the floor.

“I’m busy rationalizing and compartmentalizing,” Nadia replied. “Lauren’s a doctor. Bo is her patient. Bo just requires different…treatment to be healed. Sort of like…giving an injection.”

Kenzi lifted an eyebrow as a scream of Bo’s name echoed downstairs. “Not the way they do it.”

\--

Lauren was fast asleep within moments, Bo spooning her from behind. Truthfully, Bo was so wired she could run a mile around the block, but she relished these moments after she and Lauren made love. The blonde was so innocent in sleep, so untroubled. Bo loved to be curled around her, protecting her like this.

It was times like these her heart felt so full and that she knew she didn’t want anything more than this. Just this woman, in her bed, in her life forever. Without that necklace and without that… “Oh crap. Nadia.”

There was a tentative knock on the door and Kenzi poked her head around. “The plaster stopped falling so I figured you were done.”

Bo ran a hand down Lauren’s arm, the blonde shifting in her sleep and muttering something about isotopes. “For now.”

“Not that I mean to interrupt your post-coital glow, but what do I do with coma-girl downstairs?”

Bo looked fondly at the blonde in her bed. “Lauren’s going to be out for awhile. She really earned her rest this time. Why don’t you take Nadia to the Dal or something? Socialise her for a bit. She’s gotta need socializing after lying in a coma for five years, right?”

Kenzi narrowed her eyes. “Are you just trying to get rid of us so you can have Hotpants sex again?”

“Does Lauren look like she’ll be ready for another round anytime soon?”

Kenzi glanced at the slumbering blonde. “Okay, true. If I take Coma-Girl to the Dal and then home, can I have the last of the rocky road ice cream?”

Bo snuggled closed to Lauren. “It’s yours.”

Kenzi shut the door behind her and went downstairs. “Come on, Coma-Girl. We’re going out for a drink.”

“Lauren’s in love with her, isn’t she?”

Kenzi shrugged her jacket on. “Yep.”

“And Bo’s in love with Lauren.”

“Head over heels.”

Nadia stood up and grabbed her jacket. “Then yeah, let’s go get a drink.”

FINIS


End file.
